At present, wearable display device can be divided into transmission type and immersion type. The immersion type of wearable display device focuses on immersion of visual experience, including providing users private cinema experience of high quality effect, authenticity of entertainment experience of the virtual scene, etc. As a result, whatever field the immersion type is applied, high display quality is still required.
For available technologies and products, in order to achieve better display quality, such as demands of large field of view and high resolution, one way is by increasing linear field of view, reducing magnification degrees of optical module, to reduce display problems such as distortion, to achieve relative balance of display quality. But in this way, the size of the display needs to be increased correspondingly, which will result in increase of the volume and weight of the front portion of the wearable display device. For the users, poor portability and heavy wearing burden of the wearable display device will result in poor experience and feeling. Another way is to use small size display, for the sake of the demand of the large field of view, it needs to increase a plurality of lenses to increase the magnification degrees of the display module. Due to the higher magnification, the more serious the problem of distortion is, therefore, it needs to add functional lenses to modify the problem of distortion, which will result in relative complication of the optical module, as well as increase of the volume and weight of the front portion.
Therefore, an optical module with comparable simplified structure and optimal display quality is required.